


Rejects

by Icanloveyoumorethanthis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Kingsland Road (Band), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Stereo Kicks (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Aslo Mentioned Zayn and naughty boy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Jealous Louis, Kissing, Light Angst, Making Out, Masturbation, Mentioned Liam, Mild Smut, Multi, Power Bottom Light, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Smoking, Smut, Song Lyrics, Teenagers, Top Harry, Unrequited Harry Styles/Ashton Irwin, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanloveyoumorethanthis/pseuds/Icanloveyoumorethanthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a reject to his new school. Bully Louis is making his life miserable. But when Harry needs help to get his crush, Louis is the only one who can help him in exchange to help him pass his Geography class. But the more time Harry spends with Louis the more he gets to know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The songs are not wholly related to the chapters  
> The romance is a little slow paced  
> I didn’t feel comfortable writing about their families, so the additional characters are all fictional.  
> Comments, bookmarks and kudos are aprreciated!!!!  
> Enjoy!!!!

The Characters:

(credits for the pictures to the owners)

Harry Styles

Louis Tomlinson

Ashton Irwin

Michael Clifford

Calum Hood & Luke Hemmings

Niall Horan

Barclay Beales

Joe Connor Conaboy

Connor Ball

James McVey

Liam Payne

                                                                               

 

  

 

 

 

Enjoy!! <3<3

 

    **1.**

_You want to save me but I’m too far gone_

_And they call me crazy so I play along_

(Rejects- 5SOS)

Being the new guy at school wasn’t Harry’s cup of tea. And yet, being away from those bullies who made his life a living hell just because he was gay, was bliss. That was the main reason why he and his family moved out, along with his step dad getting a new job with better money and a Hammer. However, walking down the hallways of St David’s high school and feeling all those stares following him, was making him nervous.

Finding the classrooms was a different story all together. He had Physics for the first period, but he got confused and lost and arrived five minutes late. The teacher said nothing, as he knew it was Harry’s first day at school, but the student weren’t that sympathetic. Some guys at the front desks coughed ‘weirdo’ as he passed them by to hide at the very last row. He settled at his desk, trying to ignore his class mates, and focused on getting his notebook and pen out. When he looked up, everyone had moved their attention over to the teacher, who was explaining some complex physic rules.

“These are so fucked up.” Harry heard a whisper coming from the desk next to him. He dared a sideways look at the guy sitting faced down to his desk. He was a punk, with purple hair and piercings. A tattoo was visible from his turned up sleeves.

Harry wasn’t sure whether to reply or just let the comment sink, when the punk turned and faced him.

“Do you make any sense of all that?”

“Not really.” Harry replied, as he felt the boys green eyes set on him. The boy had and Australian accent, which Harry found it weird but didn’t want to ask about it.

The punk signed. “Good. Cause you look like a geek freak and that is never good.”

“What do you mean?” Harry took an offensive stand.

“I don’t mean that is not good, I just… you won’t get the best treatment, if you know what I mean.”

Harry nodded, but before he was able to response, he heard the teacher’s voice yelling.

“Mr. Clifford, are you paying any attention to what I’m saying?”

“Always.” Said the punk, with an innocent grin on his face.

The rest of the period passed by with Harry trying to keep up with the lecture, when he heard the boy coughing next to him to attract his attention.

“I’m Michael, by the way.”

“Harry.”

“Well, Harry, I would say let’s be friends, but I don’t have the best reputation, so I wouldn’t want to ruin yours, so…”

“Really, don’t worry about it.” Harry said, starving to have someone to be nice to him.

“So, we have music up next.” Said Michael, as they walked out of the classroom.

“Are you any good in music?”

“I love music.” Said Harry, who was always proud of his singing ability.

“Then you’ll be fine.” They walking down some stairs, when Harry saw at the bottom of them a group of boys standing there. There was a tall one, with dark features and muscled body, which he showed by wearing a short sleeves shirt, even though it was quite chilly outside. There were a few more around him. Behind him, lying on the wall was a blue eyed boy, with chestnut hair and caramel complexion. He had a smirk on his face. Harry wanted to examine him better, but Michael took him by the arm and led him quickly away. They were followed by some not so nice remarks.

When they were out of sight, Michael lowered his pace. “Stay away from those guys, Harry, okay?”

“Who are they?”

“Trouble makers.”

When they walked in the classroom, some guys were already holding instruments. Michael set next to a tall, blond guy with glasses.

“Harry, this is Luke, Luke, this is Harry.” Harry gave his hand to the blue eyed boy, who smiled at him warmly. Behind them, a couple was making out. Michael gave them a look of discussed.

“Hey, Liam! Get a room!” He yelled at them. The girl looked embarrassed, as all the classroom focused their attention at them, and the boy got up and moved towards Michael, ready to slap him, when the teacher got in and he had to seat down.

“This is not over, dork.” Liam said, as he was joined by a few other guys and girls. There were some girls with dyed blonde hair and mini shirts. The guys were joking with each other, looking too cool to pay attention to the teacher, who was explaining to them how to handle the instruments. The teacher called some names and the students set at the front of the classroom, taking instruments and notes.

“Oh, the models.” Michael said and Luke shushed him.

“Models?” Harry looked at Michael confused.

“The two with the guitars up front, the blond and the brunet.” Harry looked over there. There were two guys fixing their guitar strings. The blond guy had green eyes and a nice smile, while the other was more dark and had blue eyes. They both seemed very fit and handsome, but that would have made them popular, not models.

“That’s Joe and James. They are modeling for the local model agency.” Luke explained. He was Aussie too.

“Haven’t seen them before.” Harry said.

“They are mostly on line.” Luke commented.

“They did some ads and now they think they are famous.” Michael said.

“There not that bad.” Luke protested.

“For models, you mean. They pretend to own the world.” Clearly Michael didn’t like them at all.

“Ashton did some international complains.”

“Yes, that’s because he is Aussie.”

“That’s racist.”

“Call it whatever you want. It doesn’t make it less true.”

“You are horrible. I don’t know why I am friends with you.”

“You are friends with me, because no one else befriended you. And I don’t really know how you’ve got to have a popular boyfriend. Probably because we were classmates in Australia and I am too straight for him.”

“Okay. I am officially confused.” Harry said, in an attempt to stop the stream of information. The two boys turned their attention at him.

“Luke, me and Calum.” Michael said, pointing at a dark hair boy with a fit body at the back of the room. “We are exchanged students from Sydney. Calum is Luke’s boyfriend, and he is one of the cool kids. That guy over there.” This time he pointed at the students up front, at the boy playing the drums. “That’s Ashton. He is from Sydney too. He is an underwear model, did some ads back home and now he is with the same agency as Joe and James.” Harry looked at Ashton. He was blondish, with perfect hazel eyes that had the dreamy look in them. His hair was curly and untamed, with a bandana wrapped around them. He was well built and Harry could see why he was an underwear model. Harry stared at him, unable to take his eyes away. He felt something warm and fuzzy in him. Ashton looked like the guy of his dreams, with that perfect smile and the big arms and could take him in them and never let him go. Harry was in his dreamland, when he felt someone pocking at him.

“Mate, what are you doing?” Michael asked, looking amused.

“Nothing.” Harry said, embarrassed.

“You like Ashton, don’t you?”

“No. That’s absurd.”

“Harry, no offence, but you scream gay from miles away, staring at him like you are famish and he is a vegemite toast.”

“Is that obvious?”

“You reckon?”

“Can I be blamed? I mean, look at him!” Michael laughed.

“He is way out of your limit.” Harry was going to fire back, when the bell rang and everyone got out of the room. As marched out in the hallway, angry at Michael, he noticed that guy from the stairs looking at him. His blue eyes and cold stare brought chills all over Harry’s spine, who hurried after Michael, Luke and Calum, who had joined them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

_I can’t be no superman_

_But for you I’ll be super huma_ n

(Save your tonight -One Direction)

Michael showed Harry the geography class room, before leaving him.

“I’ll come back when you’re finished.” He said, and turned to walk away. Harry panicked.

“Wait! You are not taking the class?”

“Um, no. I have already passed it back in Australia.”

“Really? You’re good in geography?”

“Not even close. Luke is the geo freak. A couple of lessons with him, and you’ll be an expert. All right, see ya.”

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the class room. He saw some of the girls from the music course, James and Joe and Liam, already occupying the first sits. Harry moved towards the end, when he stopped and threw himself at a vacant seat before the empty last row. To the very last desk sat the guy with the blue eyes, the one Michael told him he was to stay away from. His friend, the dark haired guy, was with him, having taken two desks in order to fully stretch his body on two chairs.

Harry dared a second look at them. The guy with the chestnut hair was shorter than his friend, with high cheekbones and tattooed arms. As Harry was observing him, the guy turned his attention at him, his deep blue eyes first annoyed then controlled, giving him a hostile look. Harry felt his heart jump off his chest with fear. He quickly turned up front. Likely the teacher came in just then.

During the class, Harry realized why Michael warned him about the guys at the back of the room. They made noise all throughout the course, they made fun of everyone, they even made a girl cry and get out of the room. The teacher sent them to the principal’s office, just when the bell rang. They two boys didn’t seem to mind.

As Harry was preparing to leave, he felt a hand grab him from behind. He turned and found the blue eyed bully suddenly pining him down on his chair.

“Well, look what the cat brought, Barclay.” He said and his friend came back, with a smirk on his face.

Harry knew exactly what was going to happen next. He had a big experience of bullies. He looked desperately towards the teacher’s empty office. Then he looked at the closed door. He hoped that Michael will come, hoped that he brought Luke with him.

“You’re the new kid, aren’t ya?” Barclay asked, taking a seat besides Harry. The other guy stood mightily in front of him.

“I am not looking for trouble.” Harry managed to say.

“That wasn’t what he asked.” The boy with the tattoos said, already planning ways to make him suffer throughout the school year. Harry felt trapped and alone. As soon as the bullies found out that he was gay, his life would have been over.

“Look at him. He is shivering.” Barclay said and they both started laughing.

Then the door flew open. Harry could hear it, but he didn’t dare to turn and see who it was. He only prayed not to be another bully.

“Louis, Barclay, Mr. Harrison is looking for you.” Said the new comer. The bullies didn’t move.

“Since when you are the teacher’s pet, golden boy?” Louis asked.

“Since when you are welcoming the new kids like this?” replied the other guy. He had an Australian accent, so Harry assumed that it was Calum, sent here to search for him.

“We are giving everyone the same treatment, don’t worry. We are fair that way.” Said Louis, clearly annoyed.

“None gave me that treatment when I came here. Maybe I should stay with…” Harry felt his savior moving next to him, and for the first time he risked a look.

It was Ashton. And he was looking at him. Harry took a minute to control his thoughts and realize what was going on.

“It’s Harry.” He finally said, and Ashton grabbed a chair and set next to him. “With Harry and take it as well.”

“Don’t you anything better to do?” Barclay asked.

“Not really.”

“Barcs, let’s go. Beauty queen gets in my nerves.” Louis announced and the two of them left.

Harry was left alone with Ashton. The Aussie turned and gave him a million dollar smile. Harry felt his heart beating fast.

“Well, Harry I’m Ashton.” He said and gave him his hand. Harry took it. Just then, Michael came in.

“Am I interrupting something?” Asked the purple haired boy.

“We are just making accountancies.” Harry rushed to say.

“Yeah, do you have PE next?” Ashton got up.

“We do.” Michael said, waiting at the door. Harry grabbed his bag and followed the two Aussies out.

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Ashton said, and he joined a group of students, who were waving at him.

“So, PE.” Harry said. He didn’t want Michael to start asking question, but he could see in his green eyes a mischievous look, promising that he was thinking all sorts of stuff for Harry and Ashton. Harry blushed. He himself was thinking all sorts of things for him and Ashton.

“Tell you what. We’ll stay at the back, let the teacher see that we are there and then take off.” Michael only said.

And really, after showing up for a brief moment at the court, Michael said to Harry to wait for a few minutes and he will come to fetch him. Then the green eyed boy disappeared.

Harry stood at the back of the group of students. He didn’t want to be picked for a team. He was good in exercising but not in sports. He took a look and the football field in the middle of the running court. Two teams were playing football. Harry gazed at them for a while, when he noticed that one of them was Louis.

He wasn’t sure whether the other boy saw him looking at him. Michael came and led him at the back of the court, at an open area with grass and trees. Some students were seating there, reading. In the middle there was a boy with piercing and blond hair. He looked really young.

“Harry, this is Connor.” Michael said and they set down next to him.

“Haven’t seen you in any of our classes.” Harry commented.

“I’m a year younger than you.” Said Connor.

The rest of the day passed by without Harry noticing it. Michael didn’t introduce him to anyone else, and so he assumed that Michael circle of friends was just the three other boys and now Harry. And they didn’t see Louis or Barclay as well.

Harry had forgotten all about the bully incident when he went home and his mother asked him about his first day.

“I am still getting used to it.” Harry said, grabbing a banana and running to his room. He had studying to do, if he wanted to keep up with his new school’s curriculum. But the only thing he could think of was Ashton. His eyes, his smile. Everything about him was perfect. Then Michael’s words rang in his head. “He is way out of your limit.” Harry got up and went to the bathroom, where he stared at his reflection. He was said to have a nice smile, with the dimples and all, and his hair was dark brown and just the way it should be. His eyes were green, and he had a nice small nose. Plus he worked on his body. So why the hell couldn’t he get a guy like Ashton?

Harry went back to his room and opened his computer. He searched for Ashton’s commercials, only he knew only his first name. After a few off target attempts, he finally found a hit. Ashton had made some really big campaigns, and mostly all of them were for underwear. Harry printed one, got himself a packet of wipes and settled himself comfortable on the bed, after making sure that the music was just the right volume and his door was locked.

He was cleaning up tissues, when he heard a weird noise. He looked at the time. It was midnight. The noise kept going. Harry looked around. It wasn’t the computer. The noises were coming from his window. Harry opened his window confused. He saw Michael ready to throw another rock.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, as softly as he could, as he didn’t want everyone in the house to wake up.

“Come down.” Michael said. Harry changed his clothes and put the old ones in the laundry. Then he fixed his hair, took a last look at himself, making sure that everything was okay, and got out. Michael was sitting on the porch.

“What?” Harry asked, when he noticed Calum in a car. At the back seat were Luke and Connor.

“We are going for a beer. Let’s go.” Harry followed Michael and set at the front with Calum. He had met Calum at school, but they didn’t say much, as Calum had to return to his company.

“So, you’re Luke’s boyfriend.” Harry said, in order to start the conversation.

“What? Who told you?” Calum started panicking. Then he looked at the front mirror over to Michael.

“Never mind.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t know that you weren’t telling people.” Harry said, embarrassed to having mentioned it. Maybe Michael said that, but he expected Harry to keep it a secret. Maybe Harry hasn’t got that.

“No, it’s fine. We are not really advertising it, that’s all.” Calum said. Soon Calum pulled the car by a small park and all of them got out. Michael and Connor showed them an open space, where they set down. Harry looked around. It was dark, with the trees making shades all around them.

“Worry not. No one is going to come at this hour.” Said Connor, as he saw Harry’s nervousness.

“I did asked for Ashton to join us, but he had better things to do apparently.” Michael said and he gave Harry weird look. Harry lowered his gaze embarrassed. Michael wasn’t going to let it go that easily. And Harry didn’t want the others to know.

“Oh, Joe is having a party tonight.” Calum explained.

“Why didn’t you go?” Harry asked him.

“Had better things to do.” Calum said, smiling at Luke, who smiled back.

“I think we should find Harry someone.” Michael burst out.

“No, no, no. That’s fine. I’m fine. No need to do that.” Harry franticly replied.

“Leave the guy alone, Michael.” Luke came to Harry’s help.

“I didn’t say anything bad, did I harry?” Michael had a smirk on his face.

“Let’s go get some beer.” Connor announced and he, Michael and Luke left, Michael still giggling. Harry was too stunned to say that he wasn’t drinking.

“So, what was all that about?” Calum said after a moment of silent.

“Nothing” Harry whispered.

“Okay, but if you like someone, I can help. Michael will certainly not be any use to that department.” Calum offered. Something in Calum made Harry trust him, but not enough to tell him all about his crash on Ashton.

“There is a guy. Michael says he isn’t for me.”

“Why? Is he a bully?”

“No. I think he is popular though.”

“Oh, that will be tough.” Calum turned his gaze away.

“Why?”

“Well, you have to become popular too to make him notice you. But, now that I think about it, you can become popular. You are new, you haven’t settled yet. Yeah, why not?”

“There is one problem. I don’t know how to become popular.”

“Easy enough. You will come to Jess’s party tomorrow night with me. Wear something cool, like skinny jeans and a simple shirt, nothing too much. Oh, and do you have a car?” Harry nodded. He technically didn’t have one, but his step father did and Harry was certain that he wouldn’t mind lending it to him for a night.

“Okay then. I’ll sent you the address via Facebook and meet you there.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Oh, can we not say anything to Michael? He seems to be making a big fuss out of it.”

“Sure.” Just then the other boys came with the beers and Luke gave a bottle to Harry, who couldn’t make himself refuse it.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

_There’s a party if you wanna go Tonight_

_All right_

_See you later_

(I can’t remember- 5SOS)

Harry had a hard time getting up that morning. He came back home around three am and he finally fell asleep around four, as he was too excited about the party. His mind kept spinning around what to wear and how to ask his step father for the car. 

And it didn’t get better at school. He daydreamed about talking to Ashton and flirting with him all throughout French and he started to freak out and think about every possible scenario that ended up with him humiliated all over the next two periods. Even Michael noticed that Harry was destructed, even though he was sleeping on his desk for the most of the time. 

“Are you feeling well?” He asked Harry, as they were walking to go to the mathematics class.

“I’m fine.” Harry lied. 

“You don’t look fine. Maybe you need some fresh air. Let’s skip maths.”

“Are you crazy? We can’t truant.”

“Yes we can.” Michael said and dragged Harry outside. They walked towards the football court and were about to seat there and watch some students play football, when it started raining.

“And Calum loves this weather. Can you imagine?” Michael complained, as they run into the enclosed pool to get cover. 

“Tell me about it. I hate this nonstop cold and don’t let me start about humidity.” Harry said and he and Michael set at the bench. Some students were practicing. A coach was walking up and down, yelling at them to swim faster. 

“I hate that guy.” Michael pointed at the couch. “He thinks he is preparing us for the Olympics.”

“Are you good in any sport?”

“I am good in everything; I just don’t want to do them.” Michael said and smiled. “Oh look.” He said suddenly. “It’s your lucky day. Ashton is here.”

Harry started to look around and towards the doors to see where Michael had placed Ashton. But he couldn’t spot anyone. As Harry was starting realize that the other boy was making fun of him, he show Ashton getting out of the pool, his fit body shocked wet. Harry didn’t know how, but he found the straight to turn his eyes away. He knew Michael was watching him closely, and he didn’t want to get any ‘incident’ before him. 

Ashton walked by them and waved them hello before disappearing in the locker rooms. Harry was glad that he left. But his heart couldn’t stop beating fast for the rest of the day.

When his step father got home, Harry asked nicely enough for the car. His parents were a little surprised but they didn’t deny him. Then Harry ran to his room and took all his clothes out of the closet. Calum said to dress simple, but he wasn’t going to dress like someone without style, like Louis, for example. 

After one and a half hour, he finally decided on black skinny jeans, blue and black shirt over a simple white t-shirt. He checked himself for the last time, made sure that he had everything with him, and he took off.

He arrived at Jess’ house an hour later. Calum has sent him the address, but as Harry didn’t know well the city yet, he had to drive twice up and down the road to find the house. He parked his car a block away from Jess’s place, as there were already too many cars parked up front and walked down the street.

Harry felt nervous and excited at the same time. He was so focused on finding Calum and talking to Ashton that he didn’t see Louis and Barclay standing the alley beside the house, smoking.

“Hey princess.” Barclay yelled at Harry, and he stopped immediately. How could Jess invite those two? “We’re going to the party, aren’t we? Careful not to lose your shoe Cinderella.” The two boys started laughing hard. Harry looked down and walked away. Fortunately they didn’t follow him.

Harry found Calum in the yard waiting for him. 

“Where’s the car?” Calum asked, as they walked in the house.

“I parked it.”

“The whole point of you coming with the car is that you can show off. Well, I guess you still can, if you play it your way.”

Calum passed a drink to Harry and he started dragging him around the crowded house, introducing him to his friends. Harry had a hard time remembering their names, and an even harder time focusing, as he finished his second drink and moved on to the third.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

_Pretty girl got your name_

_Got your number_

_I lost my keys to my dad’s yellow Hammer_

(Can’t remember -5SOS)

Harry woke up on a bench in a park. He felt sour and his head was killing him. He looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. He got up and started walking. He was dizzy, but the cold air helped him a bit. After a while walking, he found the block where he had parked his car. Only there was no car there. Harry checked his pocket. No keys. Shit. Now what?

Harry wrapped his arms around him and started walking again. His cell phone was missing too, so he couldn’t call anyone to come and pick him up. Not that he could face his parents after all that. How could he explain how he ended up hanged over, lost and robbed?

Harry was on the edge of tears. He felt sick and desperate. The shops were still closed and no one was walking on the street. There wasn’t even a car passing by. No one that could help him.

“What happened, love? Did you lose the pumpkin?” Harry heard Louis’ voice coming from behind him. He turned and saw the blue eyed boy leaning on the wall behind him, smoking. Harry couldn’t take anymore. He started crying.

“Wow, what are you doing? You are so afraid of me that only the sight of me brings you tears?” Louis said, but Harry was too emotional to stop. He leaned on the wall like the other boy and let it all out.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you? Did your model friends show you their true colors? They did, didn’t they? And they say we are the bullies.”

“Leave me alone! I can’t take it from you too. I lost my car and I can’t find my way home and…” Harry couldn’t breathe any more. And he didn’t know why he told all that to Louis. Why would he care?

“All right! Enough with all this drama. I’ll take you home, okay? Just stop crying like a baby. It’s embarrassing.”

“You’ll really do that?”

“I’m not doing this because I like you or anything. And if you say anything to anyone, I’ll make your life a living hell, and I know you know that I will. So shut up and follow me.”

Harry followed Louis to an old minivan and he got into the front seat. 

When Louis asked his address, Harry wasn’t sure if it was wise to tell him, as the bully could come and harass him. But he decided that he didn’t really have a choice.

Louis wasn’t a smooth driver. Fortunately the streets were empty, else they would certainly have caused and accident with the speed Louis was driving. 

“So, did your boyfriend ditch you and you can’t stop crying?” Louis asked as they hit the red lights. Harry swallowed hard. He was bullied at his previous school for being gay and so he wasn’t going to have Louis bully him as well because of it. So he decided to lie instead.

“Do I seem gay to you?” He said, rather harsh.

“Hey, asshole, do you have any problem with gay people?” Louis basted out.

“Have you?”

“I’m gay you bastard. Do you have a problem…”

“No. I’m gay too.” Harry said quickly. He didn’t really expect that turn of events. And Louis seemed well worked up. Maybe he had enough discrimination himself. Maybe that’s why he was so hostile with everyone. Maybe now that he knew that he was gay too, he wouldn’t attack him so much. Wishful thinking.

“And why the hell you said you weren’t?” yelled Louis irritated.

“I’ve never said I didn’t.” Harry explained.

“Get your shit together, mate.” Louis said. “Wait, that’s why you were at the party, weren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I am talking about. You like someone from the cool kids and you went there to get him. So, did you?”

“Did I what?”

“Don’t play dump! Did you get the guy?”

“I didn’t go there for a guy. And why do you care? You don’t like me or them anyway.”

“That’s right. Not that I couldn’t get any of them if I wanted to.”

“You could?”

“Are you surprised? They are not that hard to get.”

They both fail into silence till Louis stopped in front of Harry’s house.

“Thank you.” Harry told Louis.

“Remember our deal?”

“What deal?”

“Oh, I can’t believe how stupid you can be! Don’t tell anyone!”

“Oh, yeah, I knew that.” Harry said and hurried out of the car.

 

The whole weekend Harry was grounded. Only Michael came on Sunday and pretended that they had an essay to finish together. Harry’s mother was easily convinced, especially when she saw Michael’s face when she asked him if he was at the party too. The Aussie’s expression gave away that he had no idea. 

When they went into his room, Harry started apologizing.

“I am really, really sorry for not telling you. It was stupid and…”

“Really, no need to apologize. I wasn’t going to go anyway, even if you asked me to.” Michael said and set on the edge of the bed, exploring the room with his deep green eyes.

“You don’t want to be popular?”

“I want to be who I am. And who I am is not one of them. Now, if you want to be one of them, it’s cool. That’s who you are. Did I make any sense?”

“Yes. Thank you Michael. You are a true friend. And I don’t want to be one of them. Not after that party.”

“What happened?”

“I can’t remember.”

“Oh, wait!” Michael took Harry’s phone out of his jean’s pocket. “Calum gave that to me. He said that you had too many drinks and you gave it to him as a present. He guessed that now you would want it back.”

“Thank you. So you knew about the party?”

“Not in details. But I saw you with the bear the other night. I can guess you and alcohol are not well together.”

“So they didn’t play a prank on me or something?”

“No. You watch too many American movies mate. The cool kids are just cool. They aren’t mean. Louis and his gang are the bullies.”

Hearing that, Harry decided not to tell Michael, or anyone, about Louis. Besides, he had promised him not to. 

 

Next day at school, Harry had to good morning some strange people who came up to him smiling. He assumed they were Calum’s friends from the party. In geography Harry was extremely bored as the teacher gave back the rest of the class their exams and he explained them their mistakes. When the bell rang, Harry packed his books in his bag and was about to leave, when the teacher who was meanwhile talking to Louis about his exam, called his name. Harry stopped.

“Harry, are you good in geo?” the teacher asked and Louis gave Harry a nasty look. 

“Pretty good.” Harry lied. He wanted to get out of there.

“You should ask for some help, Louis. Another F and you will fail the class and you know what that will mean.”

The teacher left the classroom. Harry was about to follow him, but something kept him back.

“You’re having problems with Geo?” he asked Louis.

“Excuse me. Are we friends now?” The other boy said and pushed Harry as he walked out of the door. Harry was angry with himself for even caring about that bully.

 

The rest of the week pasted by with Harry mainly focusing on keeping up with the courses and trying to get Ashton’s attention. But he was very clumsy at it. 

He walked back home from school on Friday, thinking how dull his weekend would be as he was still grounded. As he was getting closer to his house, he spotted Louis smoking at the corner of the street. Great. He knew that the bully would use his address. What did he want with him? He looked around quickly. No sign of Louis’ friends anywhere.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked, almost whispered.

“Relax. I am here in peaceful terms.” Louis gave Harry an up and down look. Harry felt awkward.

“Still, why are you here?”

“I want to make a deal with you.”

“I didn’t tell anyone.”

“Not that one, you idiot. A new one. Again, if you even mention that I said anything, I am going to kill you. Got it?”

“What do you want?”

“Did you get that guy you wanted to hook up with?”

“I am not starting this conversation again.” Harry said and turned to leave.

“Oh, don’t play innocent with me. I am asking, man to man, did you?”

“No.” Harry admitted.

“Okay. I’ll help you get him, if you help me with Geo.”

“What?” Harry asked surprised. He did never expect that. “You don’t even know the guy.”

“I don’t need to. I will teach you a lifetime lesson that will serve you well for the rest of your life. Conceder yourself lucky.”

“And why would you do that?”

“Because I have to pass that fucking class. And you are the only person I know who wouldn’t talk.”

“Okay.” Harry said, without even thinking. Louis seemed quite confident about his dating abilities and Harry needed to act fast with Ashton.

“All right then. We’ll meet at my place or yours. No one must know.”

“All right.”

“See you on Sunday then.” Louis said and left. Harry was still processing the idea as he got into the house, when he realized that he knew nothing about Geography. He started to panic. He needed Louis to help him, but he couldn’t keep his head of the bargain. He had to call Louis and cancel. He took his phone and was ready to log into facebook. He hadn’t got Louis’ number, but he was almost certain that the other boy got a social media page. As he started writing Louis name on the search, Luke’s page popped out. Luke! How could he forget? Instead of finding Louis, Harry sent a message to Luke.

“Luke, I need Geo lessens fast!”

“Done.” Luke’s response came right away. Harry was saved.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

_Boys like a little danger_

_Will getting falling for a stranger_

_A player_

(How to Be a Heartbreaker –Marina and the Diamonds)

Harry said exactly what Luke had told him the day before. Still, Louis looked at him with a vacant look.

“Do you want me to start again?” Harry asked, frustrated. 

“No. That was more than enough. Let’s go out.” Louis said and got up. They were at Harry’s room. Harry had made sure that everything that could lead to uncomfortable situations was hidden or well covered. 

“But we’ve just got started.”

“I’m bored. We’ll continue another time.” Louis left and Harry gathered all the books and pencils and was about to organize them into piles on his desk, when Louis reappeared at the door. 

“Are you coming or what?”   
Harry threw the books on the bed, grabbed his jacket and followed Louis to his car. Louis started the engine, and drove off.

“Where are we going?” asked Harry after a while trying to figure out where they were.

“You need to learn the basics first.” Louis said and pulled over a pub. Harry had never been to a pub before.

“I know how to drink” said Harry a little insulted. How inexperienced did Louis think he was?

“We’re not here to drink.” Louis answered and the two boys got in. The smoke of cigarettes was too strong, and Harry almost covered his nose with his sleeve, when he noticed Louis leaning and lighting one himself.

“Want one?” he asked.

“No, thanks.” Harry said and tried to slip into a booth like table.

“What are you doing?” Louis busted out, standing over him.

“What does it look like? I’m sitting.”

“You can’t sit there.”

“Why? Is it reserved?” Harry jumped up alarmed. He didn’t like the crowd of the pub.

“No, it is not. But we are not sitting there.” Louis moved over and climbed on a stool. Harry sighed and followed him. Louis ordered two pins, as it was still too early and took a long uncomfortable look at Harry.

“So, what team are you?”

“Team on what?”

“Football!”

“Oh, I don’t really…”

“No kidding.” Louis ironically commented and moved his attention towards the screen, which was showing a football game. “Well, it looks like you have to start liking it.”

“I… I don’t know much about it.” Harry admitted. He wasn’t proud of it, as almost everyone loved football. 

“How can that be? Didn’t your father teach you tackling and stuff?”

“My parents got divorce when I was very young. I didn’t see my father much, and my mother married my step father two years ago. I mean, he is okay and I really like him, but I can’t ask him to teach me football. That’s a father son bonding thing.”

“Okay. It’s not too late. I can teach you some rules.” 

“I have seen you playing. Did your father coach you?”

“My father left us when I was young. My grandfather taught me though.”   
Louis led Harry closer to the TV and started explaining to him rules and players and teams. Harry was kin to learn, but there were too many information, and Louis started getting impenitent.

“Just Google some games and watch them” he finally said and told Harry to pay for the beers and meet him at the car. Harry didn’t complain, but when Louis said that next time he will test him on football, Harry started to freak out.

Next day, Michael and Luke met Harry at the school entrance.

“Where were you yesterday? I called you like a hundred times.” The violet haired boy asked.

“I had to help my mother with something.” Harry lied. He made Luke promise him that he won’t say anything about the Geo lessons to anyone, but he hadn’t told him about Louis.

“Well, then, you’re coming for bowling the afternoon.”

“Can’t. I have to learn all that stuff about football. Everyone seems to know and I can’t be the only one not knowing.”

“We’ll tell you everything you need to know at bowling.” Michael offered.

“You know about football?”

“Yeah, why are you so surprised?”

“I thought Aussies didn’t like football.”

“Who said so? We’re actually really good at it.” Michael smiled proudly. Harry felt a little relived. So he agreed to meet the boys at the bowling alley at noon. Luke and Michael left and Harry went to the bathroom before the chemistry class to fix his hair that was a mess as it was really windy that day. He was walking fast to make it to class in time, when someone grabbed him from the arm and pulled him in an empty classroom. Harry turned around alarmed, only to see Louis standing too close to him. In the darkness of the room, his features looked very sharp with the edges of his high cheekbones to create unnatural shades on his face. Louis was unexpectedly handsome, and Harry caught himself gazing into his blue eyes. 

“What? I will be late for chemistry.”

“You’re skipping school today,” said the blue eyed boy. “We have work to do.”

Louis took a look outside in the hallway, to make sure that no one was looking and dragged Harry out.

“Wait. I can’t go. Can’t we do this later?”

“Do you want to get the guy or not? And later everyone that I know will be out as well. Now it’s the time.”  
Harry followed Louis quietly to the back of the school yard, where the other boy climbed gracefully over the wall. Harry took a deep breath, made sure that no one was looking, threw his bag over the wall and climbed. Louis had his car parked a few block away and they drove out of the city and over the hills that overlooked the city. There Louis stopped the car and they walked to the top.

“I hope that that won’t be a thing with you.” Harry complained when they reached the top.

“What thing?”

“Skipping school.” 

“Relax. Don’t be so neurotic all the time. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Why are we here?”

“To learn how to flirt. I needed a place where no one will see us.”

“I know how to flirt.”

“Nerds maybe. Not the cool kids or anyone else for that matter.”

“Hey, my pick up lines are crazily successful.

“Pick up lines? What a looser.”

“Hey, stop calling me names!” Harry couldn’t hold it in him anymore. If they were doing it, he had to start respecting him.

“Stop acting like a big baby and then I’ll stop. Now, let’s say that in a far fetch scenario, I’m one of your beaus. We’re at a party. How do you approach me?”   
Harry thought hard. A couple of ideas passed his mind, but none of them were good enough. Finally, and as he watched Louis growing more and more impatient, he decided that none of what he’ll do will satisfy the other boy.

“Well?”

“I’ll approach you and introduce myself, ask you if you go to the same school with me and such.” 

“Bullshit. Okay, new idea. You’ll be the boy, I’ll be you. Stand there.” Louis stepped a few meters away. “Okay, first I make eye contact with you.” Louis looks straight at Harry’s eyes. He held his gaze, his expression a totally different one from the ones Harry was used to receive from him. This one was flirty, sexy and confident. “Then, when you are sure that he is interested, walk towards him.”

“Wait!” Louis stopped on his heels. “How do I know when he is interested?”

“If he keeps looking at you, he’s interested. The trick is, not to lose eye contact. Keep him there.” Louis comes really close to Harry, so close that their chests are almost touching. Almost. Suddenly Harry wished they did. “You come close enough to be able to touch him and raise the sexual tension. Then you whisper. Do you wanna dance with me?” Harry felt Louis hot breath on his cheek. His mind went blank. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to go with Louis. His blue eyes were holding him captive and he couldn’t resist him. Something in him stirred. He had to say something, anything, to keep him looking at him like that, keep him close.  
“What if the song is not danceable or he can’t dance?” Harry muttered, and Louis took a step back, surprised and annoyed. The moment was gone. Harry felt as if he had woken up from a dream. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel so attracted to Louis, even for a moment?  
Louis turned around and started walking down the hill to the car. Harry realized that they were leaving and started running behind him. Before the car, Louis stopped and turned around. Harry almost bumped into him.

“You…Just stick to what I told you and don’t over think this okay?” Louis was clearly trying to control himself. And Harry promised himself to try not to ask again stupid questions.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

_Drag me out the bar_

_To the back seat of a car_

(English love affair -5SOS)

Harry wasn’t surprised when he found Louis waiting for him outside the school yard. The blue eyed boy was alone, standing in the shadows. He looked at Harry and rolled his eyes towards the back of the yard. Then he left. Harry got the message. Last time, he told Michael that he had a stomach flu and left school. Now, he had to come up with a more convincing explanation.  
Harry found Louis outside the school, by his car.

“Aren’t you afraid that anyone might see us?” Harry asked, getting into the old minivan.

“Barclay is working today and the others are getting high in the bathroom.” Louis said. Harry never had thought if Louis was doing drugs. He didn’t seem to, but he might as well. Harry looked out of the window. He could ask Louis, but he didn’t know in what mood he would be in. Louis ignored Harry at school, or participated in mocking him when his friends did. He was the one to say when and where they should meet and what to do. Harry had his number, but he promised to use it only in emergency and not to give it to anyone. Louis also had his days. He could be chatty and share things with Harry, like the fact that he found out that he was gay at fourteen and how he told his mother, how supportive she was, how his friends received it, how he found Barclay, who is also gay, but they aren’t a couple, just friends, how he took several odd jobs from time to time to help his family’s income, but got fired because he was always late. Louis will open up only when he wanted to. If Harry asked, he will start being defensive and attack him as always. So Harry learned not to push him too much.

“Where are we going?”

“To my house. I thought we should do some Geo today.”

“I don’t have my book with me.” Harry panicked.

“I have my book at home.” Louis simply answered. Harry had a few more lessons with Luke, who explained to him half the curriculum. Luke must be a teacher, for he was really good in teaching, Harry thought. But when he asked him, Luke surprised him by telling him that he wanted to be a rock star. 

“This is my place.” Louis said and he parked the car over an old terrace house. It looked cozy and had children’s painting on the windows. Harry got out and followed Louis, who unlocked the door. Just then, someone called Louis’ name. The two boys looked over to a blond guy holding a little girl, coming their way.

“Niall, what…?” Louis went and picked the girl up.

“Their teacher is sick and she came home early. She was sitting at the door all by herself. I thought she could wait in my house. It’s quite cold outside.” The blond guy explained. He had blue eyes and white complexion and he was Irish.

“Thanks man.” Louis said and took the girl in the house. Harry didn’t know what to do. He stood at the door, not sure whether to follow Louis in or wait outside. The Irish boy approached him.

“Hi, I’m Niall.” He said, giving Harry a broad smile.

“Harry.”

“Are you Louis’ new boyfriend? Cause he hadn’t brought one back home in ages.”

“No, no, no I’m not…we’re not…” 

“He’s helping me with my Geo. Gee, Niall really?” Louis came out and gave Niall a nasty look. Niall ignored him.

“Sorry. You do seem too nice for him anyway.”

“Thank you.” Harry smiled. He already liked Niall.

“Would you two stop talking nonsense and come in?” Louis said and the three boys stepped into the house. Louis led them to the living room, which was full with toys and laundry. Niall and Harry set on an old couch. Louis brought the geography book and some papers and pencils and threw them on the table in front of the couch. All the furniture of the living room were old and warn out, but something about the place felt warm and family like.

“Okay. Let’s start. Niall, stay and see how the real world factions.” Louis said, pulling a chair towards the table.

“He is mocking me because I am home schooled.” Niall explained. 

“When did you leave Ireland?” Harry asked.

“Three years ago. My dad was appointed as chief manager of his bank here and we all moved. That’s when I met this lovely person.” Niall winked at Louis, who gave him a smile. They should be really good friends, Harry thought.

“Okay, bonding time is over. Let’s do some Geo.” Louis announced. Time passed really quick, and when Louis little sister came into the room and interrupted them, Harry’s watch showed twelve o’clock. 

“What is it, little miss? You’re hungry?” Louis asked softly the little girl and took her into his arms. She giggled and gave him a paper that she was holding. “What is this? A drawing? What a nice drawing! Who is this?” Louis smiled and looked at the girl with so much love, that Harry was really moved. He had realized that Louis had a soft side in him, but he hadn’t seen it in full display.

The little girl giggled again and pointed at Harry. Louis followed her little hand and met Harry’s eyes. His look was one of surprised and awkwardness.

“Let’s get you to the kitchen and fix up something to eat.” Louis took the little girl away.

“Louis loves his sisters, the little one more.” Niall commented. Harry had forgotten that the blond boy was sitting next to him.

“He seems so. How many are there?”

“Five.”

“I thought his dad left when he was very young.”

“Yes, his dad did. His mother remarried and had his sisters. Then his stepfather went to prison two years ago. Louis had to become the man of the family.” 

“I didn’t know.”

“Oh, yes. Louis is a tough guy, but he is also really sweet. Oh, don’t tell him I said that.”

“Not a word.” Harry was used by now keeping secrets.

Louis came back in the room and told Harry that he would drive him home.

“No need. I can take a taxi or a bus or something.” Harry protested.

“I said I’m taking you there.” Louis said, grabbing his car keys. “Niall?”

“I’ll stay and watch over her, don’t worry,” the blond boy smiled and goodbyed Harry. “Hope to see you again soon.” He said as he closed the door behind them.

“Niall is very likable.” Harry said.

“He is great. He’s my best friend.”

“I thought Barclay was.”

“Barcs is great too, but I know I can count on Niall anytime and for everything. I trust him completely.” 

Harry smiled and didn’t say anything. That afternoon, as Harry was finishing his homework, his cell phone rang. It was Michael.

“Hey, mate. Want to come over?”

“Um, okay. Where?”

“To my place. Want to call Luke and pick you up on the way?”

“Okay.” Harry changed his outfit and while he was lasing his shoes, the door bell rang and Luke waited outside. 

They arrived soon at Michael’s place and Luke led him at the back, where Michael had created a small TV room. When they got in, Harry show Michael and Connor playing video games on a big screen. 

“Oh, good. FIFA.” Luke said and Calum came from the back.

“After them I’ll take you on a trophy match.” Calum said.

“Bring it on.” Luke smiled.

“Oh, no, football.” Harry couldn’t help himself. He had spent an entire afternoon being lectured on football. The boys were really into it.

“See. I’m not the only one.” Someone said from behind. Harry turned to see Ashton smiling at him. Harry felt his feet unsteady. What was he doing here? Why hadn’t Michael said something? Was it is plan all along? Harry looked quickly at the green eyed boy. He was too busy evening the score. If he had planned this surely he would pay much more attention at him and Ashton than his stupid video game.

“Hey.” Harry said, turning again towards Ashton. Louis had taught him to keep it cool and simple.

“Hey. Haven’t seen you since that party, when was it?” Ashton looked over to Calum. The other boy was, however, making out with Luke at the other corner.

“Okay, that’s awkward.” Ashton commented and turned his attention back to Harry.

“They seem really good together.” Harry said.

“Oh, yeah, they do. They are great guys. Shall we go and sit over to the couch?” 

Harry followed Ashton. The rest of the afternoon passed without Harry realizing it. Ashton was so easy to talk to and he had the cutest laugh he had ever heard. Harry was certain, as he was walking back home, that he was more in love with him than he was before. Though something bothered him about it. He was day dreaming about how perfect Ashton was, that he didn’t see Louis’ car parked a few meters away from his door. 

“Coming home late, don’t we?” Louis said and Harry almost jumped. He turned and saw the blue eyed boy leaning on his car.

“Louis. You scared me.”

“Well, that’s too bad. If you had picked up the phone, I wouldn’t have to wait for you for hours.”

“Really? You waited for me?” Harry felt toughed. Louis waited for him.

“It won’t happen again. Get in the car.” Louis was really pissed, so Harry didn’t object. They drove to the pub they had gone before. Only this time, it was packed. They found a seat to the stool again and Louis ordered drinks.

“Why are we here? To test me on football?”

“No. To pick up some guy.”

“What?” Harry almost laughed. That was ridiculous. “I can’t. Not yet.”

“You can and you will. I need to see where we’re standing. See if I am not wasting my time on you.”

“Louis, really I can’t.”

“Look, I’ll find the guy, so you won’t end up with a homophobic straight, okay? It’ll be fine. You are really good.” 

Harry stared at Louis. The blue eyed boy had never talked to him like that. Harry smiled. He liked Louis like this. 

Louis pointed towards a guy with his eyes.

“There. That one.”  
“Who?”

“The one with the pink jersey. He looks like a bottom. He’ll be easy.”

“How did you know I was top?”

“It’s not that easy, but I figured. Oh, and not every bottom is that easy.” Louis gave Harry a knowing look and shoved him towards the pink jersey guy. Harry walked his way towards the guy.   
There was no music and no one dancing, so not the dance maneuver. 

“Hey. Seems to me like you need company.” Harry said, remembering what Louis told him for situations like this. Be confident, follow the routine, Harry repeated to himself, as he focused his eyes on the eyes of the stranger. The man smiled.

“I’m not alone.” He said and he nodded behind Harry, to a man coming from the bar, holding two beers. Harry panicked. Louis hadn’t prepared him for this. The other man looked really scary. And he was too. He yelled at Harry and soon, he pushed him out, at the back of the bar. The other man was behind them, yelling to let Harry go. The other man wasn’t about to.

“Look, man. It was a misunderstanding.” Harry muttered.

“Hitting on other men’s boyfriends?” the man shouted.

“It won’t happen again.”

“That’s right. I’ll make sure of it.” The man attacked Harry. Harry avoided a punch, but the man grabbed him from the waist. Just then, Louis stormed out of the pub.

“Hey, leave that man alone, you prick.” Louis yelled.

“What will you do arsehole?”

“Kick your ass, at least.”

“Really?” The man pushed Harry away and moved towards Louis. Harry felt dizzy from the fall. He wasn’t sure what was happening. When he came along, he saw Louis kneeling on the ground, bleeding from the nose.

“Louis!” he screamed and run towards him. He cupped Louis’ face. From the corner of his eye, he saw the pink jersey guy helping his boyfriend walk away. Harry smiled.

“You destroyed the guy.” Harry took a napkin from his pocket and cleaned Louis’ nose. Louis let him do it.

“He shouldn’t be that touchy.” Louis smiled back. When he did, his eyes smiled too. Their looks locked for a moment. They were both kneeling at the pavement, behind the pub, dirty and bloody. Harry’s hair was a mess. Louis took a lock off Harry’s face and shoved it to the back of his head.

“You look hell.” He said softly.

“You look worse.” Harry laughed.

“That’s what I get for saving you?”

“You’re the one getting me in trouble in the first place.”

“That’s true.” If Harry waited for an apology, he knew he’ll wait forever. So he let go of Louis and got up.

“Well, we should get going. My mom will be madly angry.”

“Let’s go, mama’s boy.” Louis joked and they walked to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

_I can see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

(Girlfriend –Avril Lavigne)

Harry jumped of the bed. His heart was beating so fast, that it took two to three minutes to calm down. He had a terrible nightmare. He was at school, only its hallways were empty and dark. Harry could hear people talking, laughing, shouting, but he couldn’t see anyone. Suddenly Louis appeared at the end of the corridor. He was crying. Harry asked him what was wrong. He didn’t answer. He just stopped crying and got this very angry look on his face. Then he turned around and walked away. Harry ran after him, screamed for him to stop, to come back, but he didn’t. Harry fell on his knees. He couldn’t breathe. He wanted Louis to come back, to talk to him, to tell him that he wasn’t angry with him. 

When Harry went through the dream, he couldn’t understand why he was so upset about Louis leaving him. He didn’t even like him. Which was a lie, because he actually had grown quite fond of him. Louis wasn’t just the guy everyone thought he was. Or maybe that Louis was just a ghost of Harry’s imagination and the real Louis was actually as horrible as everyone said so.   
At school, for the last periods, they went to see the football game between the school’s team and the nearby city’s school team. Louis was playing for their school and Harry wanted to go and wish him good luck, but he knew that Louis won’t like that. So he climbed the stairs and focused on finding Michael and the others. He looked around and saw no sight of his friend, which was weird as a guy with purple hair isn’t easy to miss. He was about to sit alone, when he saw Ashton waving at him. Harry was surprised at first and didn’t move. He wasn’t sure if the blond boy was waving at him. But when Ashton yelled his name, Harry had to go quickly to him. Ashton was sitting with Joe and James. There was an empty seat between him and Joe and Harry set there.

“Harry, this is Joe and James. I don’t think that you’ve met.” Ashton made the introductions.

“I think we met at that party.” James said and smiled. His eyes were very blue from close up, but not as blue as Louis’. What? Where did that come from? Harry must have shown his inner battle, because Joe looked at him oddly.

“Are you okay, man?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Harry quickly responded. 

“I think we’re at the same physics class.” Joe said.

“And music.” Ashton added.

“Do you like music, Harry?” James asked.

“I love it.” Harry smiled.

“Ash, we should invite him to our gig next week.” Joe said.

“Yeah, great idea!” James added.

“What gig?”

“Oh, we are in a band.” Ashton said and smiled proudly. “We are going to play at this local pub next week. You should come and see us.”

“Okay. I will.”

“Great. Now tell me what kind of music you like to listen to.” Joe asked and turned his body to completely face Harry.

“Joe, the game is starting. Leave the guy alone.” James told Joe.

“Oh, leave it alone. You watch the game if you want to.”

“Joe doesn’t like the school games after the coach kicked him out of the team.” Ashton whispered and Harry giggled. It was so nice to have him so near.

Harry started talking to Joe about his music favorites and Joe told him about his football career, his modeling job and his singing part at the band. 

“I’m going to study music after school.” Joe said.

“You are not pursuing modeling?” Harry was surprised.

“No, not really. I don’t think any of us will. Maybe part time.”

Just then he heard the crowd booing and a sharp whistle. Harry focused his attention on the field. He saw Louis on the ground. His heart stopped. Louis wasn’t moving. Harry got up.

“What’s wrong?” Ashton asked. Harry didn’t answer. He had hard time breathing. He watched Louis for what seemed like centuries not moving, while surrounded by the other players. Finally Louis got up and Harry could continue breathing. He felt the others’ eyes on him. He cleared his throat and set back down.

“I can’t stand violence.” He whispered and the others didn’t say anything. Louis did the free kick and he scored, but their team lost 4-2.

“Harry, it was really nice meeting you. We should arrange something together.” James said and the three guys left. Harry looked around again for Michael and Luke. Maybe they were in the school. He went back in and looked around. No one was in the building. Harry turned to leave.

“Oh, good. You’re here.” Louis said from the back. 

“Louis?” Harry saw Louis, still in his football clothes, sweaty and dirty, coming towards him. Harry smiled. It was like he was everywhere. Louis passed by him, which was code to “follow me” and soon they were in his car. Louis took out a small towel and wiped his face a bit, then fixed back his hair and he started the engine.

“You were really good today.” Harry commented.

“You were there? I didn’t see you.” Louis snapped.

“I was there. You really scared us when you were kicked down.”

“Us?”

“Um, yeah, me, the guys.”

“Your friends were worried for me?”

“Well, yes, I think so.” Louis clearly wasn’t in a good mood, and Harry was angry with himself for forgetting that they lost. Louis must be furious about it.

“Where are we going?” Harry muttered.

“What?”

“Where are we going?” Harry said louder.

“They found a Hummer at the garage where Barclay is working. I thought maybe it is yours.” Louis calmly said.

“Really? They did? That’s wonderful!”

“Hold your horses! We don’t know yet if it’s your Hummer.”

Soon they were at the garage. Louis talked to the owner, who apparently was friends with him, and they went at the back. It was Harry’s Hummer. Harry was over the moon. He couldn’t believe that they have found it. Just then they heard another car pulling in.

“Fuck. Barcs. Why is he here?” Louis whispered.

“I don’t know. It’s his day off.” The owner said.

“He can’t see Harry.” Louis said and the owner looked at him like he knew about him and Harry. 

“To my office.” The owner said and Harry was shoved into the small garage office. 

“Go into the closet, just in case. DO NOT COME OUT BEFORE I COME FOR YOU!” Louis emphasized and Harry quickly hided into the dark closet. It wasn’t very big, but Harry could fit in there if he stood steal and didn’t move. He waited and waited. Louis didn’t come. Harry started to worry. What if he had forgot about him and left with Barclay?

Then the door opened. The owner came in with Barclay and another man. From the small crack of the door Harry made out Joe’s face.

“It just needed some repairs with the engine. It’s good as new now. Barclay took really good care of it.” The owner said.

“I didn’t know whose the car was.” Barclay added.

“Now, Barclay, don’t be rude with our clients. Oh.” The owner opened the office’s door and looked out.

“Barclay, please take care of Joe.” The owner said and left. Barclay closed the door.

“Oh, I will take good care of Joe.” He said and he grabbed Joe and kissed him. Harry had to put his hands over his mouth not to yell from his surprise. Barclay set Joe on the desk and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I didn’t know you would be here.” Joe said.

“I wanted to see you.”

“You could have asked to meet you during the football game. I had an excuse for not showing up.”

“My friend was playing. I couldn’t miss it.”

“I didn’t see you there.”

“I saw you. You were with that jackass James and that Aussie prick. And who was that other looser anyway?”

“Come on, don’t call them like that.”

“You call us with no better names.”

“Barcs, let’s not do that.”

“You’re right.” Barclay said and started kissing Joe again. He reached his hand over the back of Joe’s head, pulled it back and started kissing his neck. Harry couldn’t stop watching, even though he knew it was wrong. This was something personal. He shouldn’t be a Pippin Tom. And what he should tell to Louis? Clearly he didn’t know, nobody did. Maybe he shouldn’t tell anything. It wasn’t his secret to tell anyway. If it was Barclay with someone else, then Harry wouldn’t have minded so much as to tell or not, but it was Joe and he was so nice to him at the football game. He couldn’t give him away like this.

The two boys were getting really serious out there, and Harry felt himself in less and less control as things heat up. And he knew it wasn’t okay to get hard while seeing other people’s business. 

Just then, the door opened. Barclay threw Joe over the desk and they were separated immediately.

“What’s going on here?” It was Louis.

“Nothing.” Joe said and left. 

“Barclay?” Louis insisted.

“Nothing.” Barclay repeated, slightly aggressive.

“Your clothes are all messed up. And what’s that on your pants?”

“The dickhead insulted me and I kind of lost it. He spit at me.”

“At that area?”

“It was an odd position. Don’t say anything to Steve. He will fire me.”

“Did he pay?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Go and find him and bring back the money. I’ll cover it for you.”

“I don’t want to see that jerk again.”

“Do I look like a fucking bank? I have no money. You did this. You solve it.”

Barclay stormed out of the office, and Harry couldn’t help but noticing the hypocrisy. Louis was right. Niall should be his best friend. And what about him? He was lying to his friends as well. He wasn’t telling where he really was when he disappears out of the blue. He kept his relationship with Louis a secret too. But I am not involved with him, Harry thought, as Louis drove him over to his place to study. 

Harry looked at Louis. Was it right not to tell him? Second guessing was over, when Louis pulled over and got out. He went and knocked at a door and Niall came out. 

“Hey, can we study at your place? It’s quieter.” 

“Sure, come in.” 

Niall showed them to his room.

“I’ll bring us something to eat.”

Niall left and Harry sat at the edge of his bed. It was a nice, big room, with lots of CD’s, a computer and some football posters. Louis took his shoes of and then his jersey.  
“What are you doing?” Harry jumped up and asked alarmed, as Louis took off his pants as well. Tattoos were covering his arms. There were a couple on his legs and he had some on his chest as well. His caramel complexion blended nicely with them. Harry had a rose tattoo too, only he liked to cover it up. He tried to avoid focusing on Louis underwear as his dick was nicely formed under his tight boxers. Harry imagined how it would look like.

“What?” Louis gave Harry an odd look. Harry turned around and faced the wall, mostly from stopping himself getting aroused. Wow, that was a lot of sexual tension for a day.

“I’ll take a shower.” Harry heard the bathroom’s door close and then he turned around. Niall got in. He was carrying cookies and juice. He eyed Louis’ clothes on the floor.

“That boy, always messy! Did you get the clothes?” He shouted.

“Yes.” Louis could be heard over the running water.

“He keeps a pair of clothes here, just in case.” Niall explained and he set down and took his guitar. 

“You can play?” Harry sat next to him.

“Yeah. Louis can too. We duet some times.”

“Can you sing too?”

“Not as good as Louis.”

“So, you’re thinking of going to Music College or something?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“What about Louis?”

“Louis can’t go to a music school.”

“Why not?”

“Well, he has to do something that will bring money quick. They kind of need them, now that his sisters are getting older. That’s why he has you, isn’t it? To help him pass his Geo class, so that he can finish school this time.”

“This time?”

“Oh, he hadn’t told you? He failed to finish last year. He owned too many subjects.”

Louis came out all dressed up and ready.

“Shall we start?” He asked, staffing his mouth with cookies.

“Yes.” Harry said and picked up the books from his bag. As he did he saw his phone switched on. He had it on mute. Ashton was calling him. Harry pressed ignore.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

_She’s got a rose tattoo, but she keeps it covered_

_I play guitar, but she’s into drummers_

_She sees my face around but she doesn’t even know my name_

(Try hard -5SOS)

 

Louis had spent the night at Niall’s place. When he woke up, the blond boy was still sleeping. Louis went to Niall’s sleeping stand to see the time, as the room was dark. It was nine o’clock. He looked fondly at Niall’s peaceful face. The Irish had some chocolate on his mouth.

“Cheeky little bastard.” Louis smiled and he sneaked out of the bedroom. Niall’s parents were already gone, so he had no problem getting out of the house unseen. He threw his school bag at the back of his car and drove lazily to school. He stopped at the coffee house near the school to get some coffee and climbed the wall without anyone seeing him. He even managed not to spill his coffee. 

He found Barclay and the others smoking behind the gym. He hanged with them for a while. The morning was chilly but it wasn’t raining. Some students were running at the football court and Louis and Barclay yelled some nasty stuff at them. The others laughed.   
Just then Louis saw the violet haired looser Harry was friends with. And no surprise Harry was right behind him. Louis observed them. Harry always looked so good, especially when he wore those loose blouses over tight skinny jeans. Louis turned around so nobody could notice him checking out Harry.   
Barclay gave Louis an odd look, but Louis just announced that he had Geo and left. He could hear the others making fun of him for having to go to class, but he didn’t mind. He would take care of them later.

Louis took the very last desk as always and looked out of the window, which was just over his head. Barclay came and set next to him.

"I thought you weren’t coming.” Louis sarcastically said to his friend. He was really mad at him.

“Couldn’t leave you alone with those geeks. And I know that you have to pass this fucking class anyway.” Barclay replied, taking a look around. 

Harry walked in the classroom. He stopped by the models, who cheerfully talked to him of hell knows what, before taking his seat in front of Louis. Louis looked at the models. He knew that Harry wanted to nail that blond guy, Joe, and that’s why he was hanging out with Louis. Of course the curly haired boy hasn’t told him who he wanted, but Louis could easily tell. He could see how Harry reacted around them. He saw him with them at the football match. The weirdest part was that he was furious at Harry after that, even when he shouldn’t have. He was the one teaching him how to get Joe. So why the hell did he care? Sure, Harry was an attractive guy, and he did have some sexual fantasies with him, but he was just another lame geek. But, however how many times he said that to himself, he couldn’t stop thinking of him.

Louis rushed out of the classroom. He had to stop this. If he could stop seeing Harry, maybe he would forget him. But he needed those classes and Harry was the only one who could help him. Louis hided in the bathroom. This was not his normal self. The Louis he was would have charmed Harry, slept with him and dump him at the same night. Or not even give a second look at him, make fun of him, make his life miserable. That was the Louis he knew. Not this looser hiding in the bathroom. 

Louis remembered his first boyfriend, Zayn. He wasn’t in love with him, but Zayn was hot and Louis felt attracted to him. They were together for two months. That was Louis’ longer term relationship. Since then, he usually had one night stands. He broke up with Zayn, after arguing with him more and more often. Louis knew that Zayn’s friend, the known neighborhood drug dealer Naughty Boy, had started a lie campaign against him. And Zayn had fallen too easily to his lies.  
Since then Louis stopped caring about his lovers. He had a few friends, like Barclay and even fewer close friends, like Niall. He had his one leg out of the door in any case, and he was ready to go, no hard feelings from his part once or ever. 

Louis threw some water over his face. He looked at the mirror, as the drops fell slowly from his face. He couldn’t, could he? Could he be in love with that silly smiley boy? How did it come to this?

Louis calmed himself down and walked out of the bathroom. He was tough as rock, he could get through this. Just as he was walking down the corridor, looking for his friends, he saw Harry by the corner. Louis wanted to turn away and leave, but Harry had spotted him. The green eyed boy smiled, that gorgeous smile he had that made Louis’ heart melt. And he was smiling at him. His green eyes sparked, his cheeks were red. He was smiling at him. 

Louis smiled back and started walking towards him. He didn’t care if anyone could see them. He just wanted to grab Harry and kiss him. But all of that faded, as a group of boys passed him over and went over to Harry. They were those models, Joe, James, Ashton and some of the cool girls. Harry turned his attention entirely to them and Louis knew that Harry wasn’t smiling to him after all, but to them.

Louis got so mad, he had to leave school. He drove for a while, and then went to the hills, his favorite spot, as it overlooked the whole city. He got out and breathed heavily. He remembered the day he brought Harry there, when the curly boy asked the most stupid question he had ever heard. Louis smiled now amused. Then he was so mad at him. The hurt came quickly. He had to leave. He drove and drove around the roads of the city, when he found himself driving down the road to Harry’s place. It was late afternoon. Louis slowly pulled over. His rage was a bit gone. He stared at Harry’s bedroom window. He wished to see his head passing by it. But it didn’t. Instead the door opened and Harry stepped out. He was followed by a tall, blond boy. That Aussie, Luke. They seemed to talk a bit, then Harry hugged him and Luke left. Harry went back inside.

Louis started the engine and stuck his leg to the gas. So, Harry was over that model Joe, because he had found himself a new boyfriend, Luke. Now Louis didn’t care anymore about Geo. He didn’t care if he had to repeat a class once more. He didn’t want to see Harry again. He didn’t want to feel hurt again.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

_It’s like we never happen_

_Was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real_

_How can you be fine?_

_Cause I’m not fine at all_

(Amnesia -5SOS)

He stopped calling. He stopped talking. He stopped looking at him. He stopped. That’s all Harry knew. That’s all he got from Louis. He avoided him at school. He never showed up after school. He ignored his calls, he ignored his glares, he ignored him. Louis was giving him the cold shoulder, and Harry didn’t know why. Out of the blue he started acting like nothing had happened, like he didn’t know him anymore. Like he woke up with amnesia and forgot everything that had gone between them. 

Harry was a mess. He was pissed off with him. He could at least call him to let him know that he didn’t need the classes any more. Harry wanted to know, so that he would stop the tutoring from Luke himself. If Louis had the courtesy… Harry knew Louis quite well by now to know that he hadn’t the courtesy. Louis was so arrogant and selfish. But he shouldn’t expect more from a bully. How Harry could ever be so stupid as to actually believe that Louis was different. And how was he still so stupid as to care and be sad because he had shut him out. But Harry wanted to know at least the reason why. 

So, after school, he took the bus and went to Louis’ neighborhood. He knew that Louis had started a job after school. The blue eyed boy had talked about it with great enthusiasm, as he was excited about it. That was back then, when he was behaving like an actual sociable person. Not like the ass he was now. 

Harry found Niall’s house easily. If someone was to explain to him the changes, that was Niall. He not only was Louis’ best friend, but he was Louis’ only friend that Harry wasn’t afraid to go and talk to. Harry took a deep breath and knocked at the door. He wasn’t sure if Louis was in there. He could easily have been fired from that job as well. But fortunately, Niall answered it.

“Harry? What are you doing here? Is Louis with you?” Niall asked.

“No. Can I come in?” Harry felt uncomfortable standing outside, when Louis could appear in any moment.

“Sure.” Niall showed him to his room.

“What something to eat or drink?” The blond boy offered.

“No, thank you. Am I interrupting? I mean, are your parents here?”

“No, they are still at work. We have time.”

“Okay. Because I want to talk to you about Louis.”  
“Okay. What happened?”

“That’s it. I don’t know. He just got out. He isn’t talking to me or acknowledges my existence really. Do you know why?” Harry looked desperately into Niall’s eyes. But all he could see was a big question mark and some sympathy, probably for him.

“Look, I don’t know what happened. I was actually hoping that you knew.”

“He hasn’t told you anything?”

“No. He came one day really drunk and he was a mess for a week. When I asked him, he told me that it was nothing. Then I asked about you, and he told me that you will no longer be coming. That he was done with you. So, I thought that he failed a lesson again and that’s why he was a mess and he stopped seeing you.”

“That makes sense, I guess.” Harry whispered and set on the bed, exhausted. All this time he had been worrying about him, not sleeping, not studying, waiting by the phone for him to call him. And he didn’t think that it was important to say something, even to Niall. Something was really wrong. Harry could feel it.

“Don’t tell him that I was here.” 

“I won’t.”   
Harry promised Niall to see each other again and he left. At home, Michael called a few times, but Harry wasn’t in the mood to hang out. But Michael wasn’t going to take no for an answer and had Calum come over to his place, pick him up and take him to the pub, where they played pull. That took Harry’s mind off things for a while. He actually had a great time with the boys.  
Next day Harry was hanging with Michael and Luke, when he spotted Louis and his friends sitting by the stairs.

“Excuse me.” He said to Michael and Luke, who looked at him confused. He ignored them and walked towards the gang of boys. He could see the unfriendly looks he was receiving from the bullies, as he came closer, but he focused on Louis. He had to know. He wanted some answers and he didn’t care if Louis was with his friends, or if they yelled nasty things to him.

“Louis, I need to talk to you.” Harry said loud and clear, so that he could make himself a little more threatening. 

“You’re kidding.” Barclay said. “Who are you demanding to talk to Louis? What a prick!” The rest of the group laughed and started pushing Harry.

“No! I came here to speak to Louis, not you.” Harry insisted. The boys didn’t stop though. They cornered him and started picking him. They were ready for much worse, when Louis was heard saying “enough”. The boys parted and Louis came close to Harry.

“Look here, geek. You have some nerve to come here, blasting my good mood. I recognize you that. But the truth is I don’t want to talk to you. In fact, only seeing your ugly face makes me puke and want to punch you at the same time. So, do yourself a favor and run now that you can. Cause I really don’t want any more trouble with the principal, and you don’t worth the mess.” Louis said and left. His buddies left with him, laughing at Harry and cheering for Louis’ speech. Harry wanted to hide and cry. How could Louis be so cruel? The whole time he was talking to him, he was looking at him straight into his eyes. And Harry couldn’t see that warmth in them. He could only see indifference and annoyance. 

Michael and Luke ran to Harry, who had froze to his position and didn’t move, shocked by Louis’ reaction.

“What the fuck, mate?” Michael busted out. “Do you want to get killed?”

“Yeah, that was really damp.” Luke added. 

“Can you just leave me alone?” Harry yelled and ran away.

He locked himself into the bathroom for two periods. He finally got himself together by the third. He had music and so he thought that that would sooth him a little. When he walked into the classroom, Michael and Luke were already sitting. Michael looked away when their eyes met and Luke gave him a worried look. He had to go and apologize. Harry started making his way to them, when Ashton appeared and blocked his way.

“Harry? Are you okay mate? You look pale.” 

“I’m not really well.” Harry said, looking straight into Ashton’s beautiful hazel eyes, which were full with concern. That was the feeling that he wanted from Louis.

“Do you want to go out for a bit? We can ask the teacher, she won’t mind.”

“I guess.”

“All right.” 

Ashton left to go and talk to the teacher, who was collecting the papers from last week’s project. Harry found the time then to go over to Michael.

“Hey, guys.” He said, with his apologetic smile set on his face.

“Hey.” Luke said.

“I am really sorry. I was upset and acted on you.”

“I can understand that. What I don’t understand is why you went to those guys in the first place.” Michael acted out.

“I thought that maybe I had to confront them. They have been leaving some messages on my desk lately.” Harry lied. He hated himself for doing so. But he couldn’t tell them the truth. The aussie boys seemed to buy it.

“Do not do that again, okay?!” Michael finally said, and Harry knew that he was forgiven. Harry gave him a weak smile, when Ashton came and took him out. They walked up and down the football field, not really talking. Ashton didn’t ask about what was bothering him, and Harry didn’t offer to tell. It was nice to be with Ashton. Harry felt so warm and comfortable around him. And when he smiled at him, Harry felt even a little better. 

After school, Joe offered to take Harry home. Harry didn’t object. Joe told him about their gig and Harry promised to be there, as he got out of the car and smiled warmly at the green eyed boy. He waved good bye and walked to his house, when he felt someone grabbing him from behind and throwing him into the bushes next to the house. Harry had no time to scream, as he hit the ground too quickly. When he turned, he found Louis standing over him.

“Do not come to me at school again! Do you hear me?” Louis screamed at him. Harry had enough. He got up and faced him.  
“You left me no choice. What was that? You could at least had told me…”

“What? Do you think that we are friends now, just because I used you for some extra credit! You are funny, Harry. A really romantic soul. But guess what? We are not friends and I do not need you anymore. So stop stalking me and forget it.”

“We had a deal.”

“The deal is off.”

“You can’t just leave. What about your end of the bargain?”

“I don’t care. What? I don’t give a damn about you getting laid or not.”

“You said that you could help. So I’m guessing that you can’t really nail them.”

“I can have them running after me in a blink of an eye. You could have them too. You are not that bad looking. And they are quite superficial. But I guess we both used each other, didn’t we?”

“What? I didn’t use you!”

"Tell that to someone who cares. I’m off. Next time you approach me at school or anywhere else, I’ll kick your ass till you scream.” Louis gave him a hateful look to mark his promise and left. Harry stood there, mad. Mad at Louis. Mad at himself for caring. And he made a promise. To stop. To stop thinking of him, stop hurting because of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

_I think I fell in love again_

_Maybe I just took too much cough medicine_

(American Beauty/ American Psycho –Fall out Boy)

It was easier said than done. Harry wanted to continue his life as it was, before Louis and their deal. He was so hurt when he heard those words from him. He didn’t want to be. He didn’t want to feel anything for him. He was a bully and Harry knew it. He knew it when he agreed to help him. He knew it when he agreed to trust him. But somehow he had forgotten it on the way. But he needed to get himself together, reason up and forget it. 

And he did, when he wasn’t alone, or when he didn’t spot him through the crowd. Or hear him in class. Or think of him. What was wrong with him? Why he even felt hurt over that? Louis meant nothing to him. Completely nothing.

So Harry made sure that he was never alone. And that he avoided Louis as much as possible. He hung out with Michael and Luke and Connor at school, and then Calum after it. The other boys had band practice, but they did spend some time with him now and then. Harry stopped the lessons with Luke, even though the blond boy was a little confused, as they hadn’t ran the whole curriculum yet. Harry just said that he wasn’t up to it anymore, and Luke didn’t ask again. That was the thing with Luke. He was so easy going and quite, someone who Harry could really trust. But not enough to tell him about him and Louis, even though the boys could see that he wasn’t all that well, as he constantly assured them. 

Finally the big night for the gig arrived. Harry was so excited. He really wanted to see his friends play. Till now, they had been really secretive about what they were going to do, and Harry hadn’t heard them perform before, even though Michael said that they were really good.

Harry went to the pub with Calum. Michael was there too, drinking pins, as Ashton’s special guest. Harry found a place close to the stage so he could see the boys and skip the whole screaming from the girls who had flocked in the pub to see them. And they were really fangirling over them when they started playing. They were screaming and making dating offers and Harry couldn’t help but smile. He looked over to Calum. He had moved to a corner, talking to his cell. To Luke. Harry wished that he had a boyfriend to call and talk to him, even if he was at a great gig and his hot friends were rocking. 

Suddenly, in the shadows, something caught his eye. For one he thought it was Louis. His heart started beating really fast, till he realized that it was Barclay, hiding in the dark. He was there to see Joe singing. He seemed so proud and attracted to him. Harry wished that Louis was there too. But he knew that he wasn’t. He knew that he would never come to see him in secret, just to see him, to be near him. 

Harry turned his attention on stage. By now, Ashton had taken his shirt off, and the girls were going crazy. And Harry realized, in shock, that he didn’t. A few weeks ago, he would have melted if Ashton even looked at him. But now he just felt really happy for him. As a friend. What was wrong with him? A few seconds ago he got excited on thinking that Louis was there and he didn’t even care if Ashton was as hot as ever? He didn’t even care that he could make his move today? 

Harry felt that he couldn’t breathe and ran outside. He leaned on the back wall of the pub and looked up at the night sky. And cried. He cried because he was in love with Louis. He cried because he just figured out. He cried because he knew that he had no chance with him. He cried because Louis didn’t love him back.  
C  
alum came out. Harry quickly dried his eyes. 

“Hey. I lost you back there.” Calum said, a little worried.

“My mum called and it was too loud in there to talk to her.” Harry lied.

“Yeah. It is almost impossible to hear.” Calum agreed.

“Let’s go back.” Harry said and Calum followed him.

 

A few days passed and Harry got more and more depressed about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about Louis hateful look and his speech. But he also couldn’t stop thinking about him as well. He was so warn out from this, that he didn’t hear Niall calling him, till the Irish boy poked him at the back. 

“Hey, Harry. Long time no see.”

“Niall. What are you doing here?”

“Came down town for some equipment. Want to have a coffee?”

“Love to.”

They both went to the coffee shop nearby and Harry ordered a skinny late, while Niall a freddo cappuccino with double extra cream and caramel syrup. 

“How have you been?” Harry asked.

“Good. Been working on a new song. It is turning okay till now.”

“That’s great. You should upload it on YouTube.”

“I intend to. What about you?”

“I’m okay. Too much studying.”

“You don’t look really okay. That studying doesn’t let you sleep, huh? Louis has those huge black circles under his eyes! He hadn’t been sleeping either.”

“How is he?”

“Okay, I think. Not his normal self though.”

“How come?”

“Don’t know. He doesn’t like to talk about it, so I stop asking.”

“Hope you two work it out.”

“Louis is not the sharing person. He doesn’t open up easily. I still don’t know many things about him.”

“Really? You’re his best friend.”

“It’s Louis. You have to love him as he is.”

“It is what it is.”

“Exactly.” 

Harry smiled. Louis hadn’t opened up too him easily, but he did. But he was using you, Harry reminded himself.

“Are you going to that year party?” Niall asked.

“I’m not really in the mood, but I promised my friends that I will.”

“Louis wasn’t going to either, but that Barclay guy convinced him.”

Harry smiled bitterly and finished his coffee. They talked for a while longer and then departed. It was nice to see Niall, but talking about Louis was hard. Especially now that he knew that he would be at the year party of their school. He had agreed to go because he thought Louis wouldn’t be there for sure. But apparently Barclay wanted to go for Joe, and so he had to take Louis with him so none will get suspicious. Harry was scared. He didn’t know if he would be able to get through it. Be in a party with the man he loved, when he ignored him.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one’s around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you’re allowed_

_I wanna drive you into a corner and kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this way forever I’ll say it loud_

(Hot – Avril Lavigne)

Harry looked himself into the mirror. He was wearing a louse black shirt with white flowers on it buttoned over his stomach. He wasn’t really in the mood, but he made the effort to look presentable. Maybe Louis would see him, and he didn’t want to look like the shit he was feeling lately. 

Luke came in the room. He was Harry’s drive, as his step father didn’t want to risk losing his precious Hummer again. 

“You look great.” Luke said and smiled awkwardly. 

“Thanks, you look great as well.” Harry commented. The tall, blond boy was wearing his usual reaped skinny jeans over a simple white shirt. Even with that, Luke looked quite handsome.   
They took Michael and Connor on their way. Connor was wearing a blue louse shirt and Michael a Guns n’ Roses t-shirt under a leather jacket. They were soon at school, where the party was held in the festive area. The room was festooned in minimal decoration, with a board were the refreshment were held. Michael made his way immediately towards it. Harry hung out with Luke and Connor for a while. The music was shitty, but the room was filled with students laughing and drinking. Still, no sight of Louis, which was a relief, or wasn’t it? Soon Harry found himself in the company of Joe and Ashton. Joe looked really hot, in his leather jacket and tight black t shirt. Ashton was handsome too, with a simple khaki long sleeved shirt. 

“Hey, guys, let’s go and play spin the bottle with James over there.” Ashton pointed towards a small group of people at the other side of the room, by the janitor’s closet. Michael was there as well. Harry set next to Joe, who played first and ended up with a Liam’s girlfriend. Joe smiled awkwardly and leaned over to kiss her, when Barclay appeared over them.

“Mind if we join you?” he asked, and everyone seemed surprised but didn’t disagree. Barclay set down and Louis followed him. Harry’s heart skipped. Louis was so dreamy that night, wearing a snoopy t shirt that looked cute on him. His hair was slicked back, and he resembled a rock start of old times. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Joe nudged Harry over his shoulder and Harry jumped back into reality. It was his turn to spin. Harry took the bottle and believe it or not, the bottle stopped at Louis. Harry met Louis’ eyes. He was shocked. Louis got up.

“I’m not kissing that guy.” He declared. Barclay grabbed him by the arm before he left.

“Mate, sit down.” Barclay whispered.

“You don’t have to kiss him.” Ashton proposed.

“That’ll ruin the game.” Michael said.

“Let’s turn this game to seven minutes in heaven. We can use the janitor’s closet.” James excitedly piped. 

“What a stupid idea!” Michael exclaimed, but the rest of the group seemed to like it, so soon, Harry was pushed into the closet with Louis behind him. Louis moved to the back, creating as much distance as he could between him and Harry, even though the room was small and full with cleaning equipment. There was a light hanging over their heads that was just enough to make out Louis’ face. 

“So, we have to sit here for seven minutes and do nothing?” Harry tried to say.

“Believe me, it’s not pleasant for me either. I mean, how much cologne do you use? The whole bottle? Pewf!” 

“It’s your fault that we are in here.”

“Hello? You’re the one who spinned the bottle.”

“You’re the one who joined the game lastly.”

“Oh, excuse me for ruining it for you. What was the master plan? To spin it enough times so you could get Joe?”

“What?”

“Oh, sorry I forgot. Maybe Luke. Or not. You had enough of him anyway.”

“Are you high?”

“No.”

“Then what’s all these nonsense about Luke and Joe?”

“Oh, I don’t know, goldilocks. Maybe you having me to train you to get that fucker Joe and then getting that Luke as a side dish.”

“What?....Joe….What?”

"Don’t play dump with me. I saw you.”

“Saw me with who?” Harry was pretty upset. Louis must have been drunk or something.

“Luke you dickhead.”

“Luke? No, no, Luke and I are just friends.”

“And you invite all your friends into your room.”

“Yes! Duh. Don’t you? I mean, you shower in Niall’s bathroom.”

“That’s different.”

“How is it different? And Luke has a boyfriend, by the way.”

“Really? That geek?”

“Yeah. Calum.”

“Huh, that one was a good one!”

“It’s true.”  
“  
You really think that I will believe that?”

“Do whatever you want. It’s true.” Harry said and quickly regret telling that to Louis. “Oh, you can’t say anything about it. It suppose to be a secret.”

“Or a big fat lie. But matters not. It’s your life.”

“So, what do you care?”

“I care because you made me spend so much time with you for nothing. You didn’t make a move for Joe.”

“Joe? I never wanted Joe.”

“Then who?”

“Ashton.”

“What?” Louis started laughing really hard.

“Why are you laughing?” Harry asked, as he started getting the feeling that Louis was on the belief too that Ashton was off Harry’s limit. 

Just then the door opened and Michael appeared at the door.

“Hey. Are you alive in there?” The Aussie asked.

“We’re good.” Harry answered, as Louis was still laughing.

“What’s wrong with him?” Michael pointed at Louis.

“I have no idea.” Harry commented.

“Harry….Harry wanted to make a move on Ashton.” Louis said, trying to get his breath.

“what?” Michael started laughing as well. “Why?”

“Stop laughing both of you.” Harry screamed. “It’s not funny. And you!” He looked at Michael. “You told me that he was out of my limit. But how do you know?”

“Because he is straight.” Michael giggled.

“What? Really? He was wearing a pink shirt just the other day.” Harry defended himself.

“So? He has a bad taste of fashion. That doesn’t mean he’s gay.” Michael said.

“Are you sure?”

“I know him for quite some time and I’m telling you, he is as straight as I am.” Michael said and he would have been more convincing, if his hair didn’t start to look pink.   
Harry felt sick. How was he so off? Harry was still thinking about his huge mistake, when he noticed that Louis had sneaked out and making his way through the crowd. Harry passed Michael without a word and followed him. He managed to catch up with him and he grabbed him in the bathroom, which was near the exit.

“What the hell?” Louis yelled, as Harry closed the door behind them.

“We have a conversation to finish.” Harry insisted.

“The talking is over.”

“You’re right.” Harry said and seized Louis from the waist and kissed him passionately. Louis didn’t move for a few seconds that felt desperately like centuries, but he finally gave in and kissed him back. Harry ran his figures through Louis hair with the one hand, while the other, supported him from the back. Louis wrapped his arms around him, sneaking his hands underneath Harry’s shirt, running them through his back, his chest and down to his hip bones, while sucking his bottom lip. Harry pulled away a few centimeters and looked into Louis’ eyes. They were closed, but when he opened, Harry saw the same look he missed so long.

“Louis” Harry whispered and kissed him again. Then he took a better hold of him and pushed Louis into the stall behind him. Louis followed him, their bodies never separating from each other. Harry took a step back and looked at Louis. Louis looked back at him.

“I love you Louis.” Harry said. He held his breath. Louis could either ditch him or say it back. Louis seemed to be taken aback. His face gave away nothing. Harry started feeling unsure, till Louis released him from his pain.

“I think I do too.” 

Harry smiled and kissed him again, more intensely this time. Harry stuck his hands into Louis pants, and gently pulled them down with his thumbs and fell on his knees. Louis leaned back a little and closed his eyes, started breathing heavily. Harry felt Louis’ dick getting harder into his mouth, as he shucked it. Louis moaned and Harry swallowed. Harry got up and Louis ran his fingers through his hair. They just looked at each other.

“Want to go to my place?” Louis said.

“Isn’t there your family?” Harry asked confused.

“My sisters and mom are visiting my grandparents. We’ll have the place to ourselves.”

“Okay then.” Harry smiled and they left the party together.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

_I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly_

_On the cusp of trying to kiss you_

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_

_But we could be together, if you wanted to_

(Do I wanna know –Arctic Monkeys)

 

Harry pushed Louis on the bed and he took off his shirt. Louis’ room was a little bit untidy, but Harry’s attention was only focused on the smaller boy, who was taking off Harry’s pants. Harry kissed Louis, as he set his body over Louis’, feeling his partner’s boner on his belly. Harry got up on his knees and Louis got on his hands and knees, ready for Harry. Harry dipped his finger in the lubricant that Louis had on his night stand. 

When Harry finished preparing Louis, he supported a big erection.

"Are you ready for me?” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear.

“Bring it on” Louis said and turned to face him, straddling Harry’s lap and wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. Harry kissed him hard and raised Louis a bit holding his hips tightly, so his cock was lined with Louis’ hole. Harry slowly pressed in Louis not wanting to hurt the other boy but Louis moved his hips down, sitting now properly on Harry’s thighs. Louis looked at him for a moment before he started moving up and down.

Louis quickly gained a quick pace and soon he got tired so Harry started thrusting his hips up, feeling the pleasure filling his body. Louis begun moaning, as did Harry.

“Oh, Louis!” Harry screamed in pleasure.

“Harry fuck me harder.”

“I’ll try.”

“Stop answering, for fuck shake!”

“Sorry.”

“Shut uppppp.” Louis shouted as Harry hit Louis’ bundle of nerves. Harry felt his breath catch. He was so close. Louis screamed his name and Harry came just like that with Louis following soon.

Harry fell on the bed, with a huge grin on his face. Louis gave him a napkin to clean his belly that was covered with Louis’ cum. Louis lay next to him. Their hands met and Louis closed his fingers with Harry’s, nesting them over his chest, over his heart. It was bounding, just like Harry’s, but not from the adrenaline that was rushing through their bodies, after they connected. It was from the mutual feeling that was passing between them. Harry turned to his side and looked at Louis. His small cute nose, his long chin covered with facial hair that made Louis look so hot, his sharp cheek bones. Everything on him was so perfect. Harry run his hand through his chestnut messy hair and smiled. It felt so good, so natural to be beside him. 

“Louis.”

“Ready for second round?” Louis smirked at him.

“Course.”

Harry pulled Louis’ head close to his with his hand, when the door bell rang.

“Who the hell is it?” Louis yelled annoyed, but the bell kept ringing, and so the caramel skinned boy had to get semi dressed and run down the stairs. Harry fell on his back and sighed. Soon he heard voices coming from downstairs. He waited for a while, but Louis didn’t come back to bed, so he wore his clothes roughly and got out. He climbed down the stairs slowly, as the voices got louder. Harry quickly recognized Barclay’s voice. They were arguing with Louis. Harry stopped walking, and stood still. Will they tell the world that they were together now? Or would they keep it a secret? Louis was yelling at his friend.

“Who do you have hiding upstairs?” Barclay asked angrily.

“What is it to you? I won’t give you a full report of my personal life.”

“Kevin saw you leaving with that Harry.”

“So?”

“So? You won’t even deny it?”

“No.” A proud smiled rose on Harry’s face. Louis was declaring their relationship to Barclay and he was even defending it.

"You lost your mind? You could have anyone you wanted and you chose that freak?”

“Watch your mouth, Barclay!”

“Why? What are you going to do? Beat me?”

“If you continue that way.”

“I would like to see you try.”

Harry heard nothing else, and he immediately realized that they were going to kill each other. He ran quickly out of his hiding place and to Louis’ aid. Barclay was a little taken aback to see him, but he quickly regained his control and gave Harry a nasty look.

“Both of you stop!” Harry screamed and separated the two men. Louis had his nose bleeding and Barclay had a bruise over his eye, that was going to really hurt next morning.

“Get out of the way, princess, or you’ll have your face damaged pretty badly.” Barclay said, and Louis emerged to attack him, but Harry held him back.

“You have a nerve to come here and make a scene, Barclay, when you are no better.” Harry said.

“Watch your pet, Louis. He is going to get spanked and not in a good way.” Barclay laughed.

“I saw you and Joe together. I know you two are together, so don’t pretend to be the better guy here.” Harry blustered out.

“What? Are you high? Did that guy told you those lies about me?” Barclay yelled angrily.

“No, I saw you with my own eyes in the garage, when Joe came to pay for his car. I was hiding in the closet.” 

“He is lying.” Barclay said to Louis, who was shocked.

“He isn’t. There was something really wrong with you that day. Now shit make sense.” Louis said. Barclay got a few steps away.

“It was just for fun.” Barclay admitted.

“Sure. And here you are, lecturing me about Harry!”

“This is different. Harry is…”

“He’s what? Think it twice the next time you come here to confront me. Now get out of my house!” Louis screamed and Barclay left. 

“Louis, I was going to tell you…” Harry started explaining. 

“I don’t blame you. Let’s go back in bed.”

“Okay.”


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

_I’m just a teenage dirt bag baby_

_Like you_

(Wheatus –Teenage dirtbag)

 

“Harry, you gonna be late!” Harry’s mom yelled and Harry ran out of his room, grabbed the smoothie that his mother had ready for him and flew out of the door. Louis was waiting for him in his car, outside Harry’s house. They were openly dating now. Harry got into the car and leaned over to kiss Louis. When he pulled away, Louis smiled at him.

“You seem to be in a good mood.” Harry said.

“My team won yesterday.”

“Really? You didn’t say anything when I called you.”

“I thought you wouldn’t be interested.”

“I’m interested in anything that has to do with you.”

“Okay, I’ll tell you next time.” Louis said and started the engine. 

Soon they were at school. Harry kissed Louis again and took off to find Michael. They liked to have separate friendships at school, as Harry was still a little bit afraid of Louis’ friends, and Louis didn’t like his, even though he liked Michael. 

Harry found the boys in the classroom. Michael was arguing with Liam about music genders, and Harry didn’t want to interrupt and so he went over to Luke. The blond boy was solving some  
mathematical problems on a notebook. 

“You didn’t manage to finish your homework yesterday?”

“This is Michael’s.” Luke said, not taking his eyes off the notebook. 

The teacher came in and Michael ran back to his desk and Harry had to move back to his own. Throughout the whole lesson Harry was listening to Michael talking to Luke about their return trip to Australia. Harry was so sad that the Aussies had to leave. Their semester was over and they had to go home. He was planning a fare well party for them. Louis wasn’t really up to it, nor did he want to help Harry with his preparations, but he did anyway. Barclay helped as well. He and Louis were back in good terms after their fall out. Barclay was dating Joe as well and Harry and Joe wanted to double date, but the other boys weren’t thrilled with the idea, and so they arrange to go out themselves and maybe play some music.  
Harry had also made Louis promise not to say anything about Calum and Luke, as they didn’t want to make their relationship public. They thought that that would make their friends really mad because they kept it all this time a secret. But they were so happy together, so Harry didn’t press the matter. 

Finally the class was dismissed and Harry went with Luke and Michael to the cafeteria where they found Connor. The boys started talking about what they were going to do that afternoon,  
while Harry was trying to spot Louis in the crowd. 

“Are you coming?” Connor asked and nudged Harry who almost jumped off his sit with surprise.

“Come where?”

“To watch Ninja mutant turtles.” Michael said, in a matter of fact tone.

“Sorry, don’t really like that kind of movies.” Harry replied.

“Don’t like, or have you got any plans with your boyfriend?”

“Both.” Harry admitted guilty, and the boys continued their conversation.

Harry tried to find Louis throughout the whole school period, but he was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t even at the parking lot, waiting for him at his car, as he always did. Harry was really worried, and so he took the bus and went over to his place. Louis mother answered the door and kindly said that she hadn’t seen him since morning. Harry was now really worried as Louis  
didn’t pick up his phone. Niall was at home when he went over there.

“Don’t know, lad.” He said, stuffing his mouth with donuts.

“Have you any idea what is he up to? Maybe he got into something really bad and now he is in danger.”

“Calm down, drama queen. Louis is smarter than getting himself into something over his powers. He will show up, you’ll see.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“Is there any place where he likes to go and relax or something?”

“I think so. Why?”

“I think you should go and try to find him there.”

Harry thanked Niall and took the next bus home. His parents weren’t at home, but fortunately the Hammer was and Harry took its keys from his step father’s desk, where he had them hidden. It was an emergency after all.

Harry drove out of the city and up the hills. If there was a place that Louis loved, that was it. Harry parked the car at the roots of the hill and started climbing. Soon he found Louis’ car parked a little further down. When he reached the top, Harry found Louis sitting on the ground, enjoying the view.

“Louis.” Harry called and Louis turned and smiled at him.

“I knew you would find me, even if you needed some help from Yoda Niall.”

“He knew!”

“Course.”

“Why all this hiding?”

“Harry, please sit with me.”

Harry set next to him.

“The truth is I have never felt like this before about anyone…”

“Oh, Louis!”

“For fuck sake, don’t interrupt me!”

“Sorry.” Harry sealed his lips, while his heart was dancing in his chest.

“I am just a reject Harry. I know it and I have been knowing it for a long time. And so I never let myself fall in love. Not like this, not so intense. I was afraid of getting hurt, like my mother did.”

“I will never hurt you, Louis.”

“I know. But I also know that a guy like you would never fall for someone like me. I was afraid that one day you will reject me, and I needed to know if you will. And so, I thought that if you love me as much as I do you would know where to find me.”

Harry smiled. Louis had never opened up like this, about his feelings especially. He leaned over and kissed him. Because he was a reject as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Thanks everyone for reading!!!


End file.
